Internal combustion engines may be provided with at least one cylinder head. Usually, the cylinder head may be arranged above the cylinders of the internal combustion engine on top of the cylinder block and may include fuel inlet valves, passages for feeding air and fuel to the cylinder, spark plugs, fuel injectors and passages for feeding exhaust gas.
In conventional internal combustion engines, the fuel to be fed to the cylinders may be mixed with air to allow an efficient combustion. For this purpose, it may be necessary that the fuel completely mixes with the air, i.e., that the fuel is evenly distributed in the air.
US 2008/0271700 A1 discloses a cylinder head for an internal combustion engine which includes an air duct for injecting gas into a flow channel. The air duct is produced by means of casting.
Further, EP 0 715 069 A1 discloses an air intake tract element adapted to accommodate an injector and to be fixed to the cylinder head of an engine.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.